mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Alaron
}} The patriarch of the Elves, Alaron (meaning Eternal Mercy in Elvish) is the High King of Irollan during the timeframe of Heroes of Might and Magic V. While a powerful elder druid and stolid defender of the Harmony, he is nevertheless wracked with guilt, having failed to destroy Kha-Beleth at the end of the War of the Gray Alliance. Biography Past memories A formidable Druid, Alaron obtained control over Irollan in 756 YSD, succeeding his predecessor Vaniel to become the nation's fifth King. His rule turned the eyes of the kingdom outside of the forest, and he established closer contacts with other races, assisting the Silver League in the wars against the Necromancers and encouraging foreign traders to Irollan's borders.Official Sylvan timeline archived and hosted at Age of Heroes In 951 YSD, Alaron led troops to assist King Alexei Griffin IV and Cyrus in the conclusive battles of the War of the Gray Alliance, culminating in an attack against Sheogh at Ur-Hekal. When Kha-Beleth - fearing for his safety - began to close the gates of the Inferno, King Alexei and his household knights charged in to end the Sovereign's life. However, Alaron considered it unwise to follow, while Cyrus thought it suicidal. The two leaders hesitated, watching as Kha-Beleth claimed victory by killing Alexei. The emerald dragons then deserted Irollan, disgusted at Alaron's lack of courage and honour. During Queen Isabel's War Alaron returned with his forces to Irollan and maintained peace in the realm, but was drawn into Queen Isabel's War in 969 YSD, immediately after Markal usurped control over the Griffin Empire following the reanimation of King Nicolai Griffin. When Lord Caldwell fled the Empire after Godric's imprisonment, Alaron agreed to shelter him and his rebel allies, and was consequently attacked by Markal's forces along with a Sheogh army led by Biara. Alaron charged Captain Findan with the task of defending the borders. Meanwhile, Alaron commanded the defence of Syris Thalla, and compelled Findan to make peace with the Emerald Dragons in Irollan's time of need. Findan departed for the Blazing Sands and succeeded in regaining the Dragons' trust, but returned too late - undead had commenced a brutal attack on the city. Findan and the Dragons narrowly rescued Alaron, but the King was badly wounded. He instructed Findan to travel to the Irisus Sea and seek Tieru's guidance before succumbing to his wounds. Gameplay Abilities He's not available for the player to control in any campaign or scenario, but can still be enabled or placed on user-created maps without difficulty. A Ranger, he is initially armed a ballista. Scenarios Non-campaign *A Tear for Ossir: Alaron tasks Ossir to get the Tear of Asha, hidden in the region. The Ranger *The Refugees: Alaron speaks with the rebels and decides that they can stay under Findan's guidance. *The Emerald Ones: Alaron gives orders to Findan to bring the emerald dragons back to Irollan. *The Defense: Alaron gives his final order to Findan to find Tieru before he sacrifices himself. Notes *He was internally named Ildar. * A hero named "Alaron" defended Erewel in The Ship scenario. The hero had Vinrael's hero portrait. Appearances Alaron appears only in Heroes of Might and Magic V. Gallery HeroAlaronV.png|Alaron's in-game portrait Alaron1.jpg|Alaron's body view Sources pl:Alaron Category:Heroes V characters Category:Heroes V Rangers Category:Heroes V campaign heroes